Overhead bridge cranes are widely used to lift and relocate large payloads. Generally, the displacement in a pick and place operation involves three translational degrees of freedom and a rotational degree of freedom along a vertical axis. This set of motions, referred to as a Selective Compliance Assembly Robot Arm (“SCARA”) motions or “Schönflies” motions, is widely used in industry. A bridge crane allows motions along two horizontal axes. With appropriate joints, it is possible to add a vertical axis of translation and a vertical axis of rotation. A first motion along a horizontal axis is obtained by moving a bridge on fixed rails while the motion along the second horizontal axis is obtained by moving a trolley along the bridge, perpendicularly to the direction of the fixed rails. The translation along the vertical axis is obtained using a vertical sliding joint or by the use of a belt. The rotation along the vertical axis is obtained using a rotational pivot with a vertical axis.
There are partially motorized versions of overhead bridge cranes that are displaced manually along horizontal axes and rotated manually along the vertical axis by a human operator, but that include a motorized hoist in order to cope with gravity along the vertical direction. Also, some bridge cranes are displaced manually along all of the axes, but the weight of the payload is compensated for by a balancing device in order to ease the task of the operator. Such bridge cranes are sometimes referred to as assist devices. Balancing is often achieved by pressurized air systems. These systems need compressed air in order to maintain pressure or vacuum depending on the principle used which requires significant power. Also, because of the friction in the compressed air cylinders, the displacement is not very smooth and can even be bouncy. Balancing can be achieved using counterweights, which add significant inertia to the system. Although helpful and even necessary for the vertical motion, such systems attached to the trolley of a bridge crane add significant inertia regarding horizontal motion due to moving the mass of these systems. In the case of balancing systems based on counterweights, the mass added can be very large, even larger than the payload itself If the horizontal traveling speed is significant, the inertia added to the system becomes a major drawback.
There are also fully motorized versions of such bridge cranes that require powerful actuators, especially for the vertical axis of motion which has to support the weight of the payload. These actuators are generally attached to the trolley or bridge and are then in motion. The vertical translation actuator is sometimes attached to the bridge and linked to the trolley by a system similar to what is used in tower cranes.